LEGO Star Wars IV: The Clone Wars II
This is my personal fan-made version of a new LEGO game. Please don't edit it without permission, thank you. Overview LEGO Star Wars IV: The Clone Wars II is a Star Wars video game developed by Traveller's Tales. It is the fith released in the theme of LEGO Star Wars. The platforms this game runs on include the Nintendo Wii U, Nintendo 3DS and 2DS, Playstation 4, PSVita, Xbox One and Windows PC. The game continues on from LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars. Gameplay Characters The game includes characters from the The Clone Wars era, as well as some classic characters from the rest of the saga. Abilities for the characters include squad command, lightsaber slicing, lightsaber jumps, long distance Jedi attacks and grapple tie-ups, picking up droids, and stepping on certain pads in which Jedi perform "combo moves" to destroy certain objects. Open World Like the other TT LEGO games recently produced, the game features an "open world", where players can choose to purchase upgrades, select levels to play and do quests for citizens. In it, you can travel to all the different planets featured in the game such as Tatooine, Coruscant and Dathomir. Abilities Vehicle levels are back and the player can still land their ship and begin fighting on foot. All the original elements seen in the previous Star Wars games returned as well as some from the other newer games. Levels There are 20 story mission levels covering most of seasons 3 and 4 The Clone Wars TV series and one from the second. It starts with a Prologue before branching off into 3 different categories (Count Dooku, General Grievous and Asajj Ventress) and ending in a climatic Epilogue. Prologue The Mandalore Plot Opening Cutscene: Obi-Wan Kenobi travels to Mandalore to talk to Duchess Satine Kryze. When he enters her throne room, he presents a hologram of them both kissing, the Duchess smiles flirtatiously and Obi-Wan, realizing his mistake, blushes. He then changes the hologram to that of a Death Watch Warrior. Satine is shocked and shows a hologram of Concordia. The scene changes to that of Concordia and Obi-Wan and Satine meet Governor Pre Vizsla, who signals for them to follow him, but Obi-Wan sneaks away giving Satine a phone to call him on, he then gets on a speeder bike and rides off. Gameplay Area 1: Scene Swap Segment. Scene 1: Play as Obi-Wan Kenobi on a speederbike avoiding Death Watch Warriors. Scene 2: Play as Satine Kryze and Pre Vizsla to set out a dinner table. Midtro Cutscene 1: A Death Watch Warrior fires a rocket which hits Obi-Wan's speeder and knocking him out. He wakes up suspended in a mining machine, so he rings up Satine and asks for help. When Pre Vizsla turns his back Satine dashes off, causing Pre Vizsla to be very puzzled when he turns back round and sees no one there. Satine arrives at the mining facility and turns off the machine, freeing Obi-Wan and then they share a smile. Gameplay Area 2: Play as Obi-Wan and Satine to escape the Mining facility, battling your way through Death Watch Warriors as you go. Midtro Cutscene 2: Obi-Wan and Satine enter an elevator and listen as some romantic music plays. The doors then open revealing two Death Watch Warriors, which Obi-Wan takes out, he and Satine run forward and see an entire army of Death Watch Warriors out of the shadows steps their leader, he throws Obi-Wan his lightsaber and takes off his helmet revealing himself as Pre Vizsla, much to the shock of Satine. He ignites his darksaber and the battle begins. Gameplay Area 3: Pre Vizsla (Boss 5 hearts). Play as Obi-Wan and Satine to fight Pre Vizsla and his Death Watch Warriors. Ending Cutscene: Pre Vizsla orders his warriors to all fire rockets at Obi-Wan, so he grabs Satine by the hand and they jump down the elevator shaft together. Characters Unlocked: Obi-Wan Kenobi (V1), Satine Kryze, Pre Vizsla (Governor). Characters available to purchase: Almec, Death Watch Warrior, Pre Vizsla (V1). Vehicles available to purchase: Mandalorian Shuttle, Death Watch Fighter. General Grievous ARC Troopers Opening Cutscene: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Commander Cody and Captain Rex along with the rest of their armies arrive on Kamino and meet Shaak Ti and Lama Su and show a hologram of Grievous planning to attack Kamino. Meanwhile Echo and Fives are walking down a hallway and they meet 99, who gives them a big hug and they laugh. Back in Space, the Separatist fleet arrive and engage the Republic's. Anakin gets in his fighter and flies to battle. Gameplay Area 1: Spaceship Battle. Play as Anakin Skywalker in his Jedi Starfighter and Broadside in his ARC-170 Starfighter to destroy 3 Munificent-class Star Frigates. Midtro Cutscene 1: Debris falls from the starships into Kamino's sea, where some Aqua Droids pull out some sticky tape and make it into the shape of a dog, the other Aqua droids facepalm and turn it into a Trident drill, they then jump out of the water and begin to attack the city. From one of them Asajj Ventress emerges and from another Grievous. Meanwhile in sniping positions Echo and Fives are shooting at the droid forces. Gameplay Area 2: Play as Echo and Fives to destroy 10 Aqua Droids. Midtro Cutscene 2: 99 appears behind them, making them both jump and he tells them to come with him. Back in the DNA room Ventress gets ahold of the DNA and is about to get away, when Anakin appears behind her... Back in the corridor, Obi-Wan performs the shoulder gag on Grievous, much to his annoyance and they both ignite their lightsabers. Gameplay Area 3: Scene Swap Segment. Scene 1: General Grievous (Boss 10 hearts). Play as Obi-Wan Kenobi to fight General Grievous. After 5 hearts have gone Grievous takes off down the corridor and on to a landing pad. When all his hearts are diminished, cutscene 3 plays. Midtro Cutscene 3: Grievous overpowers Obi-Wan and gets into a ship and flies away. Scene 2: Asajj Ventress (Boss 12 hearts). Play as Anakin Skywalker and a Clone Trooper to fight Asajj Ventress in the DNA room, down the corridor and outside. Midtro Cutscene 4: Anakin uses the force to steal the DNA back and is about to kill Ventress, but she jumps away onto Grievous' ship and waves a cheery goodbye. Back inside the barracks, Echo, Fives and 99 are hiding when they hear a knock on the door, Fives plucks up courage and opens and Rex and Cody come in and the others let out a sigh of relief. Then there is another knock on the door, Fives answers again, but this time Battle Droids come in, the group take up arms and are ready to fight. Gameplay Area 4: Play as Rex, Cody, Echo and Fives to fight oncoming waves of Battle Droids. Ending Cutscene: Rex goes to throw a grenade, but misses. 99 goes to get more, but he is sadly shot and killed. Echo destroys the rest of the droids and they run to 99's body, where they burst into tears. Rex though, taps Echo and Fives on the shoulder and shows them, ARC trooper armour and their faces turn from sadness to joy. Characters Unlocked: Anakin Skywalker (V1), Broadside, Echo (Trooper), Fives (Trooper), Clone Trooper (Phase 1), Captain Rex (Phase 1), Commander Cody (Phase 1). Vehicles Unlocked: Anakin's Jedi Starfighter, ARC-170 Starfighter. Characters available to purchase: Shaak Ti, Lama Su, 99, Aqua Droid, Battle Droid, Super Battle Droid, Commander Colt, Asajj Ventress. Vehicles available to purchase: Vulture Droid, Trident, Kamino Flight Pod. Shadow Warrior Opening Cutscene: Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala travel to Otoh Gunga and meet Jar Jar Binks, who points to Boss Lyonie, who's got stars hovering round his head. Anakin looks very suspicious and uses the force to pull a necklace off of Lyonie's neck. The stars disappear and Lyonie points to Rish Loo, who Anakin and Padme run after. Gameplay Area 1: Rish Loo (Boss 3 hearts). Play as Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala to break into Rish Loo's house and fight through his Commando Droids, before fighting him. Midtro Cutscene 1: Rish Loo makes a run for it and stabs Lyonie on the way, with a banana. He gets into a Bongo and escapes. Jar Jar is looking after Lyonie, but slips and knocks Lyonie's crown onto his head. Padme looks at Jar Jar and smiles. Back on the surface, Rish Loo is telling the Gungan Warriors to march on Naboo, but Jar Jar (dressed as Boss Lyonie), points to Rish Loo and pulls an evil face, Loo gets on a speeder and drives off, but is quickly followed by Anakin on a Kaadu mount. Just then a Separatist Landing Craft arrives and Jar Jar and General Tarpals gulp. Gameplay Area 2: Scene Swap Segment. Scene 1: Play as Jar Jar Binks and General Tarpals to enter the Separatist Lander, switch off the Battle Droids and meet with General Grievous. Scene 2: Play as Anakin Skywalker on a Kaadu to chase down Rish Loo, after knocking him off, Loo orders Probe Droids to help him and you must fight them. Midtro Cutscene 2: When Jar Jar meets Grievous, he is so scared he sneezes and it goes all over him, enraging him and he goes after Jar Jar and Tarpals, only to find his whole army shut down. Meanwhile Anakin follows Rish Loo into a laboratory and there he sees Count Dooku. Dooku stabs Loo and goes to attack Anakin. Gameplay Area 3: Scene Swap Segment. Scene 1: Count Dooku (Boss 20 hearts). Play as Anakin Skywalker to fight Count Dooku. Every 5 hearts he sends out Magnaguards. Scene 2: General Grievous (Boss 10 hearts). Play as General Tarpals and Jar Jar Binks to fight General Grievous. Ending Cutscene: General Grievous stabs General Tarpals and begins laughing, but Tarpals fights back, incapacitating Grievous. Suddenly a ship lands and out comes Dooku with Anakin, also incapacitated, he indicates swapping Anakin for Grievous and Jar Jar reluctantly agrees. Padme and Queen Neeyutnee appears and comfort Jar Jar as the Separatists leave Naboo. Characters Unlocked: Anakin Skywalker (V2), Padme Amidala, Jar Jar Binks (Boss Lyonie), General Tarpals. Characters available to purchase: Jar Jar Binks, Boss Lyonie, Rish Loo, Commando Droid, Gungan Warrior, Magnaguard, Queen Neeyutnee. Darkness on Umbara Opening Cutscene: Anakin Skywalker, Captain Rex, ARC Trooper Fives and many other Clone Troopers are coming into land, on the planet of Umbara. Once they land all the troops run out, ready for battle against the Umbarans. Gameplay Area 1: Big Battle. Play as Anakin Skywalker, Captain Rex and ARC Trooper Fives to destroy all the Umbaran bases and build an airstrike signal. Ending Cutscene: All the Clones start cheering as the Umbarans retreat, as the approaching Y-wing bombers attack. Suddenly a big shadow appears behind Anakin and Rex, they turn around and see General Pong Krell, who has a hologram of the Jedi Temple, he points to it and then he points to Anakin. Anakin sadly withdraws. Rex smiles up at Krell, but Krell ignores. Unlockable Characters: Captain Rex (Phase 2), Fives (ARC Trooper). Characters available to purchase: Umbaran Soldier, ARF Trooper (Phase 2). Vehicles available to purchase: Y-wing Bombers. The General Opening Cutscene: General Pong Krell shows all the Troopers a hologram of the Airbase, that they need to attack and shows the battle plan, Rex nods, but Fives does not, so Rex secretly shows Fives and Hardcase a different plan for taking the Airbase. Fives and Hardcase run off, just as Krell comes back and sends the others forward. Gameplay Area 1: Play as Captain Rex and Kix to attack Umbaran forces. Midtro Cutscene 1: The Clones repel the Umbaran forces, but suddenly, out of the ground, comes an Umbaran Assault Tank. Some Clones faint, but Jesse steps forward with a Rocket Launcher. Gameplay Area 2: Umbaran Assault Tank (Boss 5 hearts). Play as Jesse and Rex to fight the Umbaran Assault Tank. Midtro Cutscene 2: The Clones cheer, but suddenly Umbaran MHC's appear and Rex orders a retreat. Meanwhile Fives and Hardcase are about to infiltrate the airbase. Gameplay Area 3: Play as Fives and Hardcase to attack the Airbase and commandeer two Umbaran Starfighters. Midtro Cutscene 3: Hardcase and Fives get into the starfighters and fly away, towards the battlefield, where they see the MHC's. Gameplay Area 4: 2 Umbaran MHC's (Boss 8 hearts each). Spaceship Battle. Play as Fives and Hardcase in Umbaran Starfighters to destroy, both the Umbaran MHC's. Ending Cutscene: The MHC's explode and all the Clones cheer for Fives and Hardcase, except for Krell, who is looking down on them all. Unlockable Characters: Kix, Jesse, Hardcase. Unlockable Vehicles: Umbaran Starfighters. Characters available to purchase: Sergeant Appo. Plan of Dissent Opening Cutscene: In the Captured Airbase, General Krell and Captain Rex are looking at a hologram of a Separatist Supply Ship. Rex signals to attack, but Krell shakes his head. When everyone else is sleeping (with teddy bears), Fives, Jesse and Hardcase meet up and plan an attack. They get into Umbaran Starfighters and blast off into space. Gameplay Area 1: Spaceship Battle. Play as Fives and Hardcase in Umbaran Starfighters, fighting in the battle above Umbara, before destroying the Supply Ship's shield. When the shield is down, they enter the Ship. Midtro Cutscene 1: A Tactical Droid activates a ray shield and Hardcase has to get out of his ship. Gameplay Area 2: Play as Hardcase on foot, to destroy the main reactor and Fives in an Umbaran Starfighter to fight attacking droid forces. Midtro Cutscene 2: Hardcase signals to Fives and Jesse to get out of the ship, they agree and lift off, as Hardcase smiles and blows up the main reactor, killing himself. Gameplay Area 3: Chasing Segment. Play as Fives and Jesse to escape being caught by the wave of fire behind them, all the way out of the Supply Ship. Ending Cutscene: Fives and Jesse cheer as the Supply Ship blows up behind them. But when they land back at the airbase, they aren't too happy to see Pong Krell and Dogma waiting for them... Characters available to purchase: Tactical Droid. Vehicles available to purchase: Droid Tri-fighter. Carnage of Krell Opening Cutscene: General Krell is speaking to a hologram of Dogma, he puts his hand across his throat, to signal execution. Dogma nods and turns to other Clones who take aim at Fives and Jesse. Rex stands in the middle, though and points at Dogma, to signal what the Clones are becoming. With this, they all put their guns down. Suddenly a message from Krell, shows an Umbaran dressing up as a Clone Trooper, so Rex and the others go out to confront them. Gameplay Area 1: Play as Rex and Tup to try and find the disguised Umbarans, eventually they come across a group of 212th Clones who start firing at them and you have to fight them. Midtro Cutscene 1: One of the Troopers slips on a banana skin and Rex suddenly sees underneath his helmet, he was actually a Clone. Rex, horrified, takes off his helmet and runs in the middle of everyone, he grabs a 212th Clone and takes off his helmet, the Clones stop firing and all go up to each other, sobbing and hugging. Rex goes up to Waxer, who is on the floor, injured and he points to the Airbase, all the Clones turn round and march off to the Airbase, except for Dogma who sneaks off. At the Airbase, Rex and a group of other Clones, confront Krell. Krell chuckles, ignites his two double bladed lightsabers and starts killing the Clones, before smiling evilly at Rex. Gameplay Area 2: Pong Krell (Boss 5 hearts). Play as Rex and Fives to fight General Pong Krell. Midtro Cutscene 2: Krell smashes the window of the Airbase and jumps right out, his grin turns a little, though, as he sees hundreds of 501st and 212th Clone Troopers waiting for him. They all open fire, but Krell cuts through them all and escapes into the jungle. When Rex and the rest manage to come out, he has disappeared, but Dogma suddenly draws a gun on them. Gameplay Area 3: Dogma (Boss 5 hearts). Play as Rex and Fives to fight Dogma. Midtro Cutcene 3: Rex looks Dogma in the eye and Dogma, realizing what he's done, puts his gun down, whilst two Clones arrest him. Rex and the rest of the Clones move forward into the jungle, when suddenly Krell jumps into them all, igniting his lightsabers. Gameplay Area 4: Pong Krell (Boss 15 hearts). Play as Rex, Fives, Kix and Tup to fight Pong Krell. After 13 hearts have gone, you must shoot a Vixus, so it picks up Krell and then you can continue with him. Ending Cutscene: The Vixus drops Krell and Tup stuns him, knocking him out. Later, at the Airbase, Rex has a gun to Krells head, but Krell starts laughing, intimidating him. Suddenly, though, Krell gets shot and killed, the Clones all turn and see Dogma, holding a gun. He turns to Rex and whimpers, but Rex smiles back. Characters Unlocked: Tup. Characters available to Purchase: Pong Krell, Dogma, Waxer. Count Dooku The Citadel Opening Cutscene: The Jedi receive a message from Warden Osi Sobeck, of Even Piell being tortured. Mace Windu shows a hologram of the Citadel and Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Commander Cody, Captain Rex and ARC Troopers, Echo and Fives all nod, whilst Ahsoka Tano watches them. Later a Confederate Shuttle lands on the planet of Lola Sayu, the strike force step out and look at a wall covered in mines. Gameplay Area 1: Play as Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi to climb the wall whilst avoiding the electro-mines. Midtro Cutscene 1: The strike force climb to the top, but one 501st trooper slips, falls and sets off a mine, alerting all the Droids to their presence, the strike team run inside ready for battle. Gameplay Area 2: Play as Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano, Commander Cody, Captain Rex, Echo and Fives to fight through the Battle Droids and cameras. Midtro Cutscene 2: Osi Sobeck is watching the strike team with his cameras. On one of the screens, Rex appears and waves, before he punches the camera, turning the screen to static. Osi Sobeck in a rage hits the screens himself. Behind him a Security Battle Droid taps him on the shoulder, Sobeck turns around and sees a squad of his personal Droid Commandos and smiles evilly. Gameplay Area 3: Play as Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano, Commander Cody, Captain Rex, Echo and Fives to work through the corridors, after a turn, a group of Droid Commandos do acrobatics from around a corner and open fire. In the end, they reach the cell block and open the door. Ending Cutscene: In the cell, they find Even Piell, Captain Wilhuff Tarkin and a Naval Officer. The group smile and join the strike team ready to fight their way out. Characters Unlocked: Ahsoka Tano, Echo (ARC Trooper). Characters available to Purchase: 501st Clone Trooper (Phase 1), Droideka, Security Battle Droid, Commando Droid (Citadel). Counterattack Opening Cutscene: The strike team message R2-D2 in the shuttle and tell him to meet at the landing platform. R2 agrees nods and the shuttle takes off. Whilst the strike team splits into two groups, led by Anakin and Obi-Wan. Anakin cuts a hole in the wall and goes through it into the caverns, whilst Obi-Wan's group run off down the corridor. Gameplay Area 1: Play as Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, Captain Tarkin, Captain Rex, Echo and Fives to work through the pipeline to the edge of the complex. Midtro Cutscene 1: Anakin's team escape the pipeline and start their journey to the rendezvous point. Meanwhile Obi-Wan's forces are battling their way through the Citadel. Gameplay Area 2: Play as Obi-Wan Kenobi, Even Piell, Commander Cody and a Naval Officer to fight through the corridors of the Citadel. Midtro Cutscene 2: Obi-Wan's team enters a room, where turrets suddenly aim at them, followed by three Droidekas and a squad of Security Battle Droids who take them away. Meanwhile the shuttle lands at the platform and out steps OOM-10, his two droids and R2-D2, where a Tactical Droid greets them, OOM-10 is really scared, but he pretends to take R2 as a prisoner, so the Tactical Droid lets him pass. Gameplay Area 3: Play as OOM-10, R2-D2 and a R2's squad Battle Droid to locate Obi-Wan's team. Midtro Cutscene 3: OOM-10 and R2 locate Obi-Wan's group and take them back to the shuttle, but the Tactical Droid pulls out a gun and opens fire on them all along with other Battle Droids, suddenly Anakin's group appear, but so do STAPs, Anakin jumps onto one and so does Even Piell. Gameplay Area 4: Play as Anakin Skywalker and Even Piell on STAPs to destroy 10 Battle Droids, 5 Commando Droids and 2 Cannons. Midtro Cutscene 4: A Commando Droid runs and jumps onto the cannon and takes control, Echo and Fives see it and go to take it on. Gameplay Area 5: Play as Echo and Fives to fight through droids to get a clear shot on the cannon, whilst fighting droids at the same time. Ending Cutscene: Echo runs to the shuttle and is about to shoot the Commando Droid, but the Droid shoots the shuttle first blowing it up and killing Echo. The team realising they need help, run, to get away from the oncoming droids, as Fives stares at Echo's helmet, left on the floor. Characters Unlocked: Captain Tarkin, Even Piell, Naval Officer, OOM-10, R2-D2, Battle Droid (R2's squadron). Vehicles available to Purchase: Confederate Shuttle. Category:LEGO video games